One for Every Word
by Husbamf
Summary: It's finally Valentine's Day. Cat's waiting, but... where's Jade?
1. Chocolate Roses

**Disclaimer: Hi, this is me not owning Victorious.**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Today I feel like a trillion million bucks! Usually I only feel like a million, but anyway. I have a super awesome fantastical reason to be hyper today, because Jade asked if I wanted to hang out earlier this week. You're probably thinking 'You're friends, there's nothing special about that?' right? So wrong! Well, first I was shocked because Jade doesn't ever ask me to do anything. She just waits for me to ask her, it's kind of like a game we play. I'll throw funny hang out ideas at her, she'll roll her eyes and sometimes when people aren't looking Jade'll smile or chuckle at them. Eventually there'll be one that she says she doesn't hate and I'll know that's the one we'll be doing.

It made me feel warm whenever I remembered I was one of the few, if there are any more besides me anyway, that understood her. Like there was a ten thousand watt heater warming the cockles of my heart. Wait, what're cockles, and why are they in my heart? I wonder if my heart likes them being there. Speaking of hearts, that's why I'm excited for today! That's right, Jade, Jade, Jadey West asked me to hang out with her on Valentine's Day! Yes, you heard me, _Valentine's Day_. And when I asked if anybody else was coming with us she said not unless I want them to. Of course I don't want them to! Don't get me wrong, I like my friends, they make me happy. Promise to not tell anybody but… I think I like Jade more than everyone else.

I think Jade knows that. Maybe. Kind of. I don't know, I mean, ever since she dumped Beck she's been noticing all the things I do that she didn't before. She's caught me staring at her like, three times a day or something. Not that I count. Okay, maybe I do. At first she just raised an eyebrow at me but now she smirks in response. Sometimes I don't even know that I'm staring at her but I notice when she smirks back at me because my face gets hot and someone always points out that my face blends with the color of my hair. It blends and makes my head look like a tomato. Then Jade'll punch them and check to see if there's anybody looking before giving me a small wave with her hand. It's so simple but it makes me smile for the rest of the day, just because. I like it when Jade stands up for me, it feels nice. Like out of all the people she could be bashing on she decides she's going to yell at someone because they were making fun of me. It's nice and tingly to feel important to Jade.

My parents don't like that I feel tingly about Jade, though. They tried to stop me from going out today when they found out who I was going to see. That and maybe it was one of my cousin's birthdays. I don't even really know them, and it's not like they'd notice me missing! First they tried bribing me with candy and ice cream, which almost worked because I like ice cream but then I realized they were trying to make me forget about the time. After that they told me there'd be cake at the birthday party… That almost worked, actually. Then they tried to lock me in my room and ground me, but I just climbed out the window and slid down the drain pipe. They can't stop me, not today!

I tried to explain it to them once and they got mad about it. Jade's a bad influence, Jade comes from a broken family, Jade's a delinquent, Jade made me gay, Jade this bad Jade that bad. We ended up fighting about it because Jade's just misunderstood, and I know that best! Okay, maybe she can be a bad influence sometimes, but it's fun! … That probably doesn't help her case, but as much as my parents like to deny it, I come from a broken family too! They're mean and prejudiced against things and they want me to be who they want, not who I am! I can be a delinquent too; look at my hair, it's red! If Jade was here she'd tell me to calm down, that I'm getting too emotional. And she didn't make me gay, either. It's not a straight thing or a gay thing, I just have a Jade thing. There hasn't been someone I felt like this for in forever and I don't think there ever will be another one like this. It's unique; like I said, it's a Jade thing.

Eek! Something buzzed in my pants. Oh. It's just my phone. Isn't it so weird how there's a vibrate option? How does it vibrate, is there a little person inside my phone that shakes it when- Ohmygod! Does he eavesdrop on my conversations? I'm going to have to teach him a thing or two about manners; it's not nice to eavesdrop on people's conversations.

I frowned and pointed at the phone in my most threatening way possible before answering it. No listening in this time, little person in my phone! Ooh, maybe it's Jade. "Hello?"

"_Hey Cat! It's Tori, want to do something?" _There was a muffled background noise and Tori slapped whatever was making it. _"Shut up, you… Oh, not you Cat."_

"But I can't, I'm going to see Jade today." I made a curious look. Kind of confused here, I already told Tori about this after Jade asked me. More like I ran up to her screaming about it so loud that she had to pull me into another room by my backpack. I suppressed a giggle at the memory.

"_We know._" A deeper voice.

Ever since Tori and Beck got together they'd become inseparable, like joined at the hips or something. Except that would be terrible because they would have to go to the bathroom together and everything plus they'd have to follow each other into the wrong bathroom… I asked to make sure it was him just in case. "Beck?" He yelped and Tori took the phone back. I giggled. "Tori, why don't you guys want me seeing Jade today?"

"_I just thought maybe you'd want to hang out with us instead?_" There was an 'OOF' noise and I could hear Beck's voice again. "_Come on Tori, just tell her already._"

There was a secret? What secret, why was Jade in a secret. Why don't I know about the secret, I'm their best friend! Aren't I? Does that mean it's a secret about me? I don't like secrets about me, they're usually mean. Jade could be mean. But she wouldn't do that to me, I-

"_Cat, calm down, it's not a big deal._" Oops, I guess I was thinking out loud again. But still! "_Would you shut up, Beck? Let me handle this. Cat?"_

My voice cracked. "Yeah?"

"_We ran into Jade earlier and she's in one of her really bad moods right now. I know you were going to spend Valentine's Day with her but you know how she is, it's probably not a good idea today._"

I was going to protest until Beck chirped in. "_Sorry Cat, but honestly I think she's just going to hermit today. You probably won't hear or see from her until tomorrow._"

My eyes watered and I hiccupped. It did sound possible, Jade was known for just taking off and disappearing without notice. Why today? Pick any other day. Tori knew the silence from my end meant I was starting to doubt. "_Oh, Cat, please don't make that sad face. It'll be okay._"

"What face, you can't see my face, I don't have a face! No face." I sniffed and checked my watch. Jade was already 5 minutes late. Was she really not coming to pick me up? But today was going to be super awesome fantastical! Better than being able to buy out the whole SkyStore catalog times infinity! It was going to be my first real Valentine's Day with someone, I was going to… I was going to… A tear drop fell down my cheek.

"_You can see her tomorrow?_" Tori tried, but it was too late; already really upset. "_And you can come hang out with us now instead!_"

"I-it's okay. You guys go be couple-y and have a good time, tell me how it goes later." I hung up before she could object. I found a nice shady tree and curled up under it. Jade would come for me, right? She wouldn't just leave me like this…

From out of my bag I pulled three long stemmed chocolate roses. Do you know how tempting these things are? I tried one once because some guy gave me one before Jade could beat him up and it was _the_ _best_ chocolate ever. I stared and fiddled around with them. They were expensive because they were special order imported and I had to break my piggy bank to buy them. And just so you know, I've only broken him open twice; the other time was by accident. What kind of person purposely breaks an innocent little pink pig like that? It took me ages to put him back together with superglue and apologize. But I knew when I saw them that it had to be those; it had to be those that I used to tell Jade. I had just enough money to pay for four roses, three for Jade and one for myself so she wouldn't feel bad and give me one. There was one for every word I wanted to finally tell her…

Two hours later I woke up with dried tears and make up smeared all over my face. My cell phone had no missed calls or new messages, the voicemail was empty and… there was still no sign of Jade.

* * *

**A/N:  
Hello again. Is it a bit too early to be posting this? Perhaps. But the month itself reminds me.  
****Wondering why I seem so cold in this A/N? Or maybe why the story just isn't very good (I'm also testing something).  
Well, it would be because this first chapter's based on a true story and it kind of hurt to write it.  
Yup, you guessed it. Mine last year. I just had to, though.  
Albeit I don't wear make-up and instead of being ditched my ex girlfriend ended our relationship.**

**So, am I going to make this an almost-tragedy and tell you the second half of my story?  
Or will I make this the happy ending that I didn't get to have?  
Press that review button and I'll get off my butt so you find out.**

**And if any of you who are reading this are raging about the Jade Phantom story, I'm working on it.**


	2. Like Magic

**Disclaimer: I know I changed. I dyed my hair. So now it's all black with- Ohshit, yes I went there, Cat's red velvet cupcake colored bang highlights. ... I just like the color. Anyway, because my hair is red and not blue, it means I still don't own any TV shows. Including Victorious. I don't know how that's logical, but it is now. **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have gone driving while mad. That was my bad, I get it. I don't really believe in a God or anything, but if there's one out there I swear I won't go driving while I'm mad again if you just let me pick the lock out of this place.

White room, white clothes, the place even smelled like hospital. Cat's dad had called me earlier and made a huge mess of things because he told my parents about us. Us? Hell, an "us" doesn't even exist- yet. Yeah, I think Cat got the message when I asked her to hang out with me today, but I was going to pull out the old West charm. Make it official or whatever; really dazzle her. Heh. Not that it took much to, but still.

Damn it! The surprise was in my 'possessions', as if in the ones they took away when they put me in this stupid room. I told them I'd be fine but they said they needed to call my parents and all that legal crap because I'm not old enough to check myself out. Bitches can bite me, 'cause there's no way in hell I'm letting Cat think I forgot her.

I took a bobby pin out of my hair and picked at the lock in the steel door. That's stupid, if you wanted to make a room to lock a patient in you'd think you wouldn't put the other end of the lock on the inside. Left right, up down… I rolled my eyes and smirked victoriously when I heard the tumblers click. Fuckin' A.

On the way to the Nurse's Station I almost got caught by a doctor, but it was cool because I told him I was just going to the bathroom. After stealing back my things I ran into one of the washrooms near the back exit to change and get out of there before anybody saw me.

That used to be how I was able to cut at school a while back when Beck and I were having troubles. I'd hide in the bathroom nearest to whatever class to do it and finish just in time to arrive there with my sleeves down. I never really realized that we could, you know, break up. Didn't occur to me until one day Cat tried to drag me to class by my wrists and I yelped. I'm not one to react to pain, but she has one hell of a grip when she wants. Cat was all 'show me show me show me' and as you probably know, nobody says no to Cat. It's just not possible.

We ended up skipping the rest of the day and talking about it together. At first I just wanted to punch her and tell her to fuck off, but after a while she kind of made it okay. She grew on me, like mold or something. In a good way, I guess. I think that's when it started, 'cause I broke up with Beck shortly after. Then I started to notice all the looks she gave me, the ones I never really saw because Beck was blocking my view. It turned into a game, and I'll beat you shitless if you tell anyone but I had fun messing with her in a not-mean way.

I put my shades on and tried to fit in with the rest of the visitors as I snuck my way to the bus stop outside. Time, time, time- Shit, two hours late already. Would she still be there? Cat could be patient and all, but two hours was pushing it.

Fuck it. The bus wasn't here and it would only take… twenty minutes to walk there. Double fuck. I groaned as I heard the somewhat familiar voice of a doctor calling out my name. Seriously? Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I took off sprinting down the sidewalk and towards the park. After the first intersection I lost the scrubs chasing after me, but I continued to race down the street as fast as possible until I reached the park.

Out of breath and probably looking like a mess, I ran to each of her usual hiding spots. East bench, west bench, bus stop, bench by the pond, tree where she likes the shade, but she wasn't in any of those places. I was about to admit defeat when I remembered one last place I could check.

With what little energy I had left I jogged to the playground. Anyone who thought they knew her would think she would be on the swings, but I knew better. I kept going past them and headed towards the back of the slide, because I knew-

_**THUD**_

Next thing you know, I feel like my ass's been trampled by a bunch of sled dogs. Don't ask me where that came from. But I'm on my back and my head's on something soft. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a teary Cat giggling down at me. My head was in her lap.

"You caught me?" Okay, that was supposed to stay in my head. Stupid question.

She giggled, but her quiet voice gave away that she'd been crying. "Yup." The smile she made afterwards… Hard to describe. Like she was relieved but still hurt or something.

We just kept staring at each other until I decided I should say something and lowered my voice. "I didn't forget you, you know."

"Hm?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"I didn't. I asked you here today and you're not stupid. You know what I meant." Cat kept quiet and looked away. She was still playing with my hair, so I figured I wasn't wrong. "Look, I'm not messing with you or anything. I was late because, long story short your dad called." That caught her attention. "And I made the stupid decision to go driving while mad, so I had to go to the hospital and-"

There she was. Cat and her trademark facial expressions were back. "You had to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, yeah, now let me finish. I went to the hospital and then I ran, yeah I fucking _ran_ all the way here after busting out of there. So you hear me when I say I did not freakin' forget you, alright? No more tears." I reached up slowly and gently stilled the hand that was playing with my hair by holding it in my own.

"Oh. 'kay."

It got quiet again and I started to wonder if maybe I'd gone too far. It would be awkward, but maybe I should just-

"I got you something." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Um, you know, for Valentine's Day. Erm, don't move. And close your eyes."

I made a mock glare at her before squinting and doing what I was told. There was the sound of light plastic wrapping being moved and then something tapped my face. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes." I expected her to giggle and call me a dummy or something, but she didn't. Cat was being strangely serious. Nervous? Something like that.

Three long stemmed chocolate roses appeared in front of me, these were sold out everywhere! What? I thought maybe Cat would like some so I went looking for them since she gushed about them for ages after that random dude gave her one. I set him straight afterwards. But anyway. "How did you get these, and why three? Oh, and, I got you a present too." I tried to throw it in nonchalantly so she wouldn't notice but it's Cat. She always notices.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled from ear to ear. "You did? What is it what is it what is it?"

Playfully I rolled my eyes and reached into my bag. "You have to be careful with this, alright? Took a lot of time and all that shit." She nodded her head vigorously.

I wasn't kidding, it really took a lot of time and money. From out of the bag I pulled something in the shape of a heart, about the size of one hand. It was flat and around a centimeter thick. There were some holes in it and you could see that I had to glue it quite a few times. In fact, one time I got so pissed at it that I almost broke the god damn thing.

"Is this…?"

"Remember that one time we went to the beach, and you convinced me to look for sea glass with you?" She had to practically drag me the entire time and in the end she gave it all to me. "I asked you what the fuck you wanted me to do with all the sea glass and…?"

She talked softly. "I said you'd find a use for it some day, and it would be magical."

"Well, I found a use for it. It's up to you if you think it's magical or not. And this," I paused and pointed at the chain sitting on top of the glass heart, "is a pink gold locket. You said you wanted one, so look inside."

Cat started crying again after she looked inside, I'm hoping tears of happiness rather than sad. Still, it made me kind of worrisome. It was just a picture of us inside, but was that too far? It seemed fine until then. But then the waterworks stopped as soon as they started, and she took the gifts from my hand to put it on the grass next to the roses.

She pulled me into an awkward upside down hug since my head was still in her lap. "Three because… I. Love. You." And with that, Catarina Valentine leaned over and kissed me.

I don't know how long we stayed there like that, and I don't know what more there is I can tell you.

But it blew my mind.  
And yes, it _was_ fucking magical.

* * *

**A/N:  
… Sometimes life gets me down and I go MIA for a while. :c  
It happens. I am sorry this is so late though.  
This might be a bit off since I got writer's block half way through writing it.  
And for any of you who read this and might know me from TJP, that chapter's almost done.**

**So… yeah. That's how this ends, hope you didn't hate it.  
You should review. Even if you did hate it.  
'cause then I can just punch you if you did hate- IMEANNOTHING 0_0.**

**Just some random FYI (because I said this was based on a true story);  
All three gifts were based on something real.  
I did buy my ex three imported chocolates, I spent two hours gluing all the sea glass she gave me from our first date together, and I bought her a locket. I also did a drawing to ask her to be my Valentine, but instead I turned that into the ending kiss of this scene.  
Yeah, I'm one hell of a craftsy hopeless romantic dork girl. :c**


End file.
